


Sicut Oceanum

by baratheonrenly



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 03:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12448329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baratheonrenly/pseuds/baratheonrenly
Summary: The lives of both Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier are forever changed by their meeting, whether they know it at the moment or not.Their relationship develops gradually, important moments captured in the chapters, each taking place on a different night.





	1. i

Erik still shivered after being pulled out of the water. The cold seemed to seep deep into his body, so deep that no amount of heat would ever bring it out. His anger was ice, growing and spreading throughout his chest. _The bastard got away._

He sat huddled on the boat, vaguely aware of the people bustling around him. A few tried to speak to him, resulting in only a blank stare in response. Someone had put a blanket around his shoulders; he couldn’t remember who, or when. He couldn’t stop his body from shaking, or his teeth from chattering.  


“Erik,” he heard someone say, before feeling a hand on his shoulder. He flinched violently, whirling around to find the man that pulled him from the water crouched in front of him. Charles.  


He brought his hand back, an apologetic yet knowing look in his eyes. Erik looked away; he didn’t want to see him. He wished Charles would stop doing that.  


“Stop doing what?” Charles asked gently. His eyebrows furrowed, a dark strand of wet hair falling across his forehead.  


“ _That!_ ” Erik spat, pulling his knees up to his chest. “Stay out of my head.”  


Charles leaned forward slightly. “If you spoke, I wouldn’t have to,” he said kindly.  


Erik glared at him for a moment before averting his gaze again, pressing his cheek against his knee. He heard Charles let out a sigh.  


“How about this?” Charles offered. Erik met his eyes reluctantly. “I promise not to read your mind so long as you talk to me.”  


He shrugged.  


Charles held his hand out. “Deal?”  


Erik eyed it warily before reaching out. His hand was soft and warm and smaller than Erik’s. He looked up and saw Charles grinning widely. He had the kind of smile that showed itself across his whole face. His blue eyes crinkled, he scrunched up his freckled nose, and dimples appeared in his cheeks. Erik suddenly realized he was staring, and jerked his hand away quickly.  


“Deal,” he said roughly, clearing his throat.  


Charles braced his hands on his knees and stood up, sticking his hands into his pockets and beaming down at Erik. “If you need anything, come find me.”  


Normally Erik would have responded harshly, but for some reason he didn’t feel the need to. Instead, he quietly watched as the other man turned and walked away.


	2. ii

“So,” Charles started when they were alone. “What changed your mind?” 

He had been certain Erik was going to leave. He had tried his best to convince him to stay the night before, but didn’t know if it worked. Apparently it did. Erik was staying. 

Erik scoffed, crossing his arms and leaning against the doorframe. “You know.” 

Charles tilted his head, looking intently at the other man from his chair across the room. “If I recall correctly, we have an arrangement that directly prevents me from knowing anything you’re thinking unless you tell me.” 

Erik rolled his eyes, but Charles could see the slightest hint of a smile forming across his lips. Which, of course, made him smile like an utter idiot. 

“So?” he prompted. 

Erik sighed, stuffing his hands into his pockets and making his way over to the seat next to Charles. He fidgeted for a moment, before coughing and looking Charles in the eye. 

“You changed my mind,” he said firmly. When Charles didn’t say anything he continued. “I think… I think you’re right. We could be a good team. We could make a difference. You…” he trailed off, shaking his head and looking down at his hands clasped tightly in his lap. 

“What?” Charles asked softly, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. 

Erik’s eyes flickered up and down from Charles’ face several times before staying there. “You believe in me,” he finally said. “And I don’t know why. But you do, and no one’s ever… no one has ever believed in me before,” he finished. 

Somehow he looked small, like a child curled in on himself, and Charles felt an ache in his chest. “Of course I believe in you,” he insisted. “I believe in you because you’re…” He couldn't find the words to express himself, a rare experience for him. How could he explain the way he felt as though he knew Erik, knew who he was after only knowing him for a week? No, he knew who he was the minute he jumped into the water to save him. He could feel the good in him, knew it was there, even if Erik didn’t. “Because you’re a good person.” 

Erik’s eyes widened, a shocked and puzzled expression on his face. 

“You’re a good person,” Charles repeated, standing up abruptly. “You’re a good person, and I’m happy you’re staying.” 

Erik opened his mouth, closed it, tried again. “I am too," he managed, eyebrows furrowed. Charles swallowed, nodded, and headed toward the door. Before leaving the room, he glanced back. Erik was looking at his hands, a small smile spreading across his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> silly dorky beans

**Author's Note:**

> so this is my first ever actual fic?? i hope its not absolutely horrendous and you guys enjoy it? okie bye ily  
> (also thank u to kyra nd pristine for letting me bounce ideas off them <3)


End file.
